Telegraph
by nikpik
Summary: Drake finds a girl who has everything he wants in a girlfriend: looks, smarts, niceness, and even musical ability. But she really dosn't want anything to do with him. When Drake makes a mistake, will she forgive him or turn him down? Please R&R! FINALLY D
1. The Date

She couldn't help that he fell for her. She didn't want anything to do with him, but he wanted everything to do with her. Why did he have to embarress her, right in front of her best friend? And the worst part was, she was just about to ask him out. But what else do you do when the hottest guy in school walkes up to you and askes you on a date for this friday?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes, I finally have a date with Eva Peterson! What was she doing standing next to Josh, anyway?Oh well. Drake had wanted a date with Eva for a very long time, but never had the courage to ask her. _Who cares about the past, when tomarrow night I'll be at the Premiere with Eva Peterson! True, she may not be the hottest girl in school (Or the most popular) but she seemed really nice, and halfway cute, if she'd just wear her hair up once in a while. I managed to weasel information out of Josh about her, since Josh was her best friend. _Josh told Drake she played the guitar and the piano, _Maybe i'll ask her to be in my band on Friday!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_Friday Night, the Premiere_

Eva walked into the Premiere and found Josh (Who was cleaning the tables) and asked him if he knew where Drake Parker was.

" He'll be here in about 10 minutes, he just has to finish doing his hair for the 10th time "Josh said with a chuckle.

" And how would you know?" Eva asked disbelievingly.

" You don't know, do you? Drake's my step-brother!"

" You're kidding me! So i'm going on a date with my best friend's step-brother?"

"Yep, and speaking of Drake here he is!"

Drake slowly walked over to the snack counter,seeing Eva there.

"Hey, Eva, Josh. We're going to see Summers Eve, right?"

"I suppose so, see you later Josh!" Eva said as she followed Drake into the theatre.

_After the Movie_

"No offense, but you stink at picking out movies." Eva said as she and Drake walked out of the theatre.

"I know, but at least we were together." Drake said smoothly.

" I guess. But why didn't Josh ever tell me you were his step-brother?"

"Dunno, but does that really matter?"

"Drake, why do you seem so weird lately? You don't want to talk to me, so what's your deal?"

"I do want to talk to you. C'mon, let's go sit over at a table and talk, just you and me."

"Ok."

They walked over to a table and sat down, but neither of them had the courage to speak up. Finally, after about two minutes, Drake finally plucked up the courage to speak.

"So, Josh told my you play both the piano and the guitar."he said casually.

"Yep, and I know for a fact that you play the guitar."

"And the drums. I've been meaning to ask you, since Josh told me you play the piano, would you like to be in my band?"

"I guess, but will you teach me to play the drums?"

"Only if you teach me to play the piano."

"You don't seem the piano sort."

Drake was taken aback."What do you mean I don't 'seem the piano type?'"

"Nevermind, forget that I said it."

_Oh, great. Now he hates me for saying that, _thought Eva in worry.

Drake looked down at his watch and saw that it was 11:47pm. Normally he didn't care that he was late for curfew, but when he was threatened of being grounded it mattered alot.

"Look, I really have to go, but we have practice tomarrow at 3:00. Make sure to bring your guitar and keyboard. Do you want a ride home?"

"Yeah... I can't get there otherwise, as my mom and dad had to drive me here since they went out."

Draek took Eva by the arm and walked her to his car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_Parker-Nichols Home, midnight_

"So" said Josh when Drake walked throught the door to their bedroom" how was your date with Eva?"

Drake climbed the later and plopped down on the bed and answered," She thinks I'm an idiot who can't play the piano."

Josh was puzzled by this random comment. "And why do you suddenly want to play the piano?"

Drake sat up and threw a pillow at Josh's head ( Hey!) then answered "Since she does, and I'm going to teach her how to play the drums, so she's going to teach me to play the piano, which is a very unwanted service."

"Did you ask her to teach you?"

Drake tried to recall the conversation."Yeah, I guess I did."

"Well there you go! And I give her all the luck in the world to try to teach you something."

And with that Drake fell asleep, followed by Josh.


	2. The Practice

The Practice 

(At 3:00 at Drake and Josh's house)

Eva rang the doorbell and patiently waited for somebody to answer the door. About 10 seconds later a girl of about 11 opened the door.

"Hello. Who are you?" the young girl asked, a scared look resting on her face.

"I'm Eva. Where is Drake?" Eva said quietly.

"DRAKE! YOUR DATE IS HERE!" she screamed at the top of lungs.

"I'm not his date, i'm with the band." she said sweetly.

This was going perfectly. This little girl had just embarresed her, and virtually infront of her boyfriend too.

"Oh, in that case, DRAKE, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"

This was hopeless. This little girl was very annoying.

"DRAKE, DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drake Parker was upstairs in the bathroom fixing his hair. It just wouldn't stay down!

"DRAKE! YOUR DATE IS HERE!"Megan screamed up the staires._ Couldn't that girl shut up? Hey, wait a seconed. I don't have a date today! She must mean Eva. Won't this hair stay down?_

"DRAKE,YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE! she screamed again. _Just wait a sec, i'll be there in a seconed!_

"DRAKE DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

Drake left the bathroom in a hurry and literally ran down the staires three at a time. He jumped the last step and landed on the wooden floor with a very loud 'THUMP'.He ran to the door and panted" Follow me... my room's this way..."

She followed him up the staires and into his and Josh's room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Drake opened the door, he expected to see two beds, a desk , and a TV, but what she saw was amazing.

"Drake, your room is amazing!"

"Why" he flipped his hair" thank you."

She bit her lip to refrain herself from laughing. "Where should I put my guitar and keyboard? This is getting pretty heavy..." she had to drop the keyboard to make absolutly sure her guitar didn't touch the ground.

"I'm sorry, let me help you with that..."

Drake set her guitar on the couch and opened the guitar case to see what type she had.

"Is that an Ibanez Artcore AS103 with Natural Fade?"

"Oh, yeah, present for christmas... When will the rest of the band be here?"

"Them? They wont' be here for another hour or so... I thought we could go ahead and start with those drum lessons."

"Could we start with the piano first please?" she said as she started to set up the portable keyboard.

"About that..." Drake started, but was interuppted by Eva.

"I stayed up all night putting together a plan for you... Let me find it..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Drake heard Eva say" I stayed up all night putting together a plan for you..."

He felt terrible about wanting to quit and said " Sure... let me help you set that up.."

"Do you even know how?" Good question on her part. Drake had no clue how to set this friggin thing up, for all he knew, you just push a button and it set itself up."Ummm..."

Eva looked up at her confused boyfriend, a smug look on her face.

"You dont' know how do you?"

"Sure I do... you just tighten this and pull this and... and ... and ..."

"Start stuttering?"

"Pretty much."

After about 10 minutes they finallly got the keyboard set up and Eva started to teach. Drake was struggling at first, but he finally got the hang of it and was playing level 3 songs like a pro in an hour.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're really good at this. I bet you could write your own songs if you want to." Eva complimented.

" Yeah... maybe I'll be better than you soon!"

"Now don't kid..."

"No, i'm serious."

"So you think I'm bad at this,do you?"

"I don't think you're bad at this, no."

"Then what do you think? You know what? I'm not even going to listen. I'll just leave instead."

So she did. She walked out of her ex- boyfriend's room and throught their house. She didn't even remember her guitar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, crap. What have I gotten myself into now?" said Drake outloud as he watched his ex girlfriend angrily leave the room.


	3. The Song

The Song

She couldn't believe him. Who did he think he is, trying to say he's better than she is? He can' t be the best at _everything_. That would be a superhuman, and frankly, Drake wasn't that good. She had just ran home to her room and played a song she heard someone sing... she couldn't remember who, but it was very pretty.

_You were so clever,  
You kept it together today,  
By the way,  
I'll no longer ignore you,  
I wanted to show you again,  
I'm your friend,  
Sometimes we just pretend._

And all I can say is you saved me,  
Changed all the things that have made me,  
Entertaining,  
Thoughts are raining,  
Down We Fall,  
It's all ok,  
When I say,  
You and I,  
Take your time,  
I can't wait,  
To see you fly.   
That's all she could remember, but as soon as she finished singing, she could have sworn she saw Drake looking in her window from behind a bush.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh my god. She was singing one of my songs. She was singing it in spite of him as well, he just knew it. He was going to go home and write a song to play on the piano for her. Just for her and no one else. He was going to go home and start right now. Drake just hoped she didn't want her keyboard back right away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000 1 Week Later

In spite of himself, he called the girl he didn't want to talk to at all. She obviously didn't want to talk to him either, as she had been ignoring her all week.

"Hello?" Eva asked in her sweet voice that Drake loved so much.

"Eva, can I talk to you for a sec? Please?"

"No."she said stubbornly.

"Just give me five minutes out of your life."

"Go on then." she snapped.

Drake drew a breath then started to sing,

_You were so clever _

_you kept it together today_

_by the way_

_i'll no longer ignore you_

_i wanted to show you_

_again_

_i'm your friend_

_sometimes we just pretend_

_and all i can say is you saved me_

_changed all the things that have made me_

_entertaining,_

_thoughts are raining,_

_down we fall_

"That song" Eva whispered quietly." You know it too?"

"Yes, I know it because I wrote it."

"You? You of all people?"

"I have more emotional range than you think."

"I don't believe you."

"Come over to my place and i'll play you the song."

"I'll be there soon."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Eva rang the doorbell. She wasn't really looking foreward to this meeting.

Drake answered the door on the first ring of the bell. He was wearing a suit and tie.

"Why so flashy?" she said in monotone.

"You'll see."

He had a guitar strapped across his chest. He started to play.

_You don't have to wander _

_I've finally discovered tonight_

_we were right_

_this is just the beggining_

_that's all that i'm trying to say_

_if i may_

_you're never in my way_

"Told you." he said playfully. "Now if you'd join me in my room, I want to play you a song that I wrote for you.

Eva followed Drake into his room and she saw her keyboard in the middle of the room. He sat down and started to play

_Telegraph  
Telephone  
Tell a friend I'm leavin'  
Heard you left  
Me at home  
But I'm here still breathin'  
'Cause she's in me  
Tell me where you've gone  
Could I meet you later on  
Should I Let you be  
I guess I'm letting you go  
It's hard but it's just like they say  
You had to be so  
Hard on my heart and my head  
But I left our past  
On the telegraph  
Telephone  
Tell a friend I'm grievin'  
Lift it up  
And tear it down  
See what you believe in  
'Cause she's in me  
Tell me where you've gone  
Could I meet you later on  
Should I  
Let you be (I'm gonna let you)  
I guess I'm letting you go  
It's hard but it's just like they say  
You had to be so  
Hard on my heart and my head  
But I left our past  
On the telegraph  
Am I just waistin' time  
Trying to lose your mind  
How do these things get done  
So do you think it's true  
When it comes out of you  
Aren't we the lucky ones  
Telegraph  
Telephone  
Tell a friend I'm leavin'  
Cause she's in me  
Tell me where you've gone  
Could I meet you later on  
Should I  
Let you be I'm gonna_

The End

A/N I know it's sort of short, but I think that's all I want to put up. All songs in this piece are by Drake Bell. The first one is 'Down We Fall' and the last one is 'Telegraph' -Nikpik


	4. The Surprise

The Surprise

Drake Parker played the last note on Eva's portable keyboard, then looked up at Eva. Her expression was unreadable, but deep inside Drake knew she was thrilled about his song. Maybe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Drake finished the song he wrote on _her _keyboard, Eva didn't know what to say. She was touched that he wrote and played a song for her, but at the same time she was furious that he let himself get overconfident in the first place. She didn't _ask _for him to date her. She didn't want it in the first place, but know that she had gotten to know the real Drake Parker (other than the overconfidence) she kind of liked him. But what would she say to him after she tells him how she truly feels?

Suddenly, her mind was made up. She walked over to him, and hugged him. This wasn't a hug like you would give friends, this was a hug like you really hurt somebody, but tried to make up with them. Then it happened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drake was so surprised at what happened in the last hour, he could hardly tell Josh about it that night.

" She walked over to me then hugged me. It wasn't a friendly hug either, it was an emotional hug." Drake admitted to his brother.

"Then..." Josh pressed on.

"Then I kissed her."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eva was in her bedroom, on her bed, playing her guitar. She wasn' t playing anything in particular, she was just playing. Everything somehow was a blur, after he kissed her, that is. She definently wasn't expecting that. It was so mystifying, yet...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drake fell asleep very easily that night, knowing he once again had Eva Peterson as a girlfriend. He was thrilled that she had agreed to continuing their relationship, and he now knew what _not _to do when around her. He was expecting a better kiss out of her, but she could be trained up...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Josh's point of view_

What was Drake thinking! Why did he have to go and steal _his_ best friend?

He knew it wasn't Eva's fault that Drake asked her out, but she could at least spend some more time with him. True, he had spent some time with her over the previous week, but that was only because she was angry with Drake, and who could blame her? Drake was being a total bighead! Josh had half a mind to blow up on him for being so mean to Eva and hurting her feelings, but of course ' The Great Drake' fixed up his relationship and was now going out with her _again_!

_How dare he take away his girlfriend! _Wait, did he just call Eva his girlfriend?


	5. A Rude Awakening

A Rude Awakening

The next morning Drake Parker refused to get up. He didn't wake up when his retarted alarm clock blared the usual 'ring, ring, ring, ring, ring,' he just pushed the snooze button continually, then at about 10:30 his mom had to come up to his room and shake him awake, but the seconed she left the room, he just fell asleep again. Then Josh got involved. He couldn't wake him up either, but instead made one simple phone call. He called Eva, she must know how to wake him up. After all, he couldn't get mad at his girlfriend.

About 20 min. later Eva rang the doorbell and walked up to Drake and Josh's room. She walked strait to Drake's guitar, and turned on the amp. Then she played a very loud chord. Drake awoke and jumped down his ladder, yelling,"Stop! That's my guitar!"

"Really? I had no clue." Eva responded as she set down his guitar on the stand.

"What are you doing in my house?" Drake asked, on the line between confused and outraged.

"Josh called me up and said he was having difficulties waking you up and suggested I come over and have my turn trying to wake you up." she said. When she was done she smiled her sweet smile. Drake had no choice but to forgive her.

"I underestimated you..." he grumbled as he walked to his dresser and got a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she said playfully.

"_That _means you have more to you then what's on the outside." he said while walking out of the room.

"Don't we all..." she mumbled as the door closed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_After Drake took a shower_

_Eva has much more on the inside then she's letting on, and i'm determined to find out what._ Thought Drake Parker as he started to brush his hair.

While Drake brushed his hair, he was unaware of what Megan had in store for him and his 'precious' girlfriend...

00000000000000000000000000000000 _Megan's point of view_

_So Drake likes his new girlfriend, does he? _Thought Megan Parker as she set up the rope that would lift Drake by his ankle. It was a novice prank, and she knew it, but it was the beginnng of a long line of pranks, courtesy of Megan Parker.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000 _Drake's point of view_

Even thought Drake wasn't at all happy about his 'wake up call' , he pretended he was on Cloud Nine. He was just about to open the door to his room when he could have sworn he heard something hide a laugh. _Must have been my imagination. _He thought to himself, and just as he opened the door, he was lifted by a rope by his ankle.

"MEGAN" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Is there a problem Drake, feeling a little _tied up_?" said Eva as she attempted to subdue her laughter.

"_You _just keep quiet over there little missy." said Drake with a grin. You had to give the girl some credit, If it had been her hanging by her ankle instead of him, he would have fallen to his knees laughing so hard.

Megan then walked into the room, bearing scissors. She walked over to Drake and snapped the rope supporting Drake. He then fell to the ground in a heap. At this, Eva could control her laughing no longer, she burst out laughing and fell to the ground. When her laughing fit was finally over, her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello? Oh, hi mom. I'm at Drake's house, he needed a wake up call. Fine, I'll be home in 30 min. Seeya." then she hung up her phone.

"Mom says I have to be home immediatly so I can finish my project that's not due for another month. When I'm done can I meet you at the Premiere, say 7:30ish?"

"7:30ish it is then. I'll be there." then he walked up and kissed her.

When they finally broke apart, she left, but very grudgingly at that.

"Can't wait until 7:30." said Drake as he turned on the TV, and got himself a Mocha Cola, then sat down on the couch, eagerly awaiting for his date.


	6. The Girlfriend

The Girlfriend

Drake was at a table waiting for Eva to arrive when his old (like 6 months earlier) girlfriend walked over to his table.

"Hello Drake," she said in a I-want-to-be-your-girlfrind-again voice.

"Nice try, Susan, but hitting on my brother when you were my girlfriend isn't the best way to try and get my back." he said smoothly"Besides, I have a date tonight. She's just late." he added, trying to get her to leave.

She just sneered at him and walked over to the concession stand, on the lookout for more guys to betray. _And don't try to bother me again._ He thought as she was trying to suck up to some senior.

"Who was that?" Eva asked as she walked up to Drake. This wasn't a mad voice; it was a curious voice.

"My old girlfriend from like last year. Did Josh ever tell you about Susan? Maybe he called her Pusan?"

"He might have mentioned her one or twice, every minute when she was cheating on you." she said wtih a chuckle.

"What movie are we seeing tonight?" he asked as he got up.

"You choose."

"I thought I sucked at picking out movies." he said as he hooked elbows with her, leading to the ticket stand.

"Too bad. Still your choice."

He shrugged and kissed her on the cheek."Two tickets for Buckets of Blood please." The cashier gave them their tickets and as they were walking to theatre 3, Eva said," I let you choose a movie and you choose a horror movie."

"You let me choose. If you don't like horror movies that's your own fault."

"Whatever."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_After the Movie_

"How was that movie?"said Drake as they walked out of the theatre.

"Better than the last one you picked out." Eva commented as she checked her watch. It was 9:07, they still had two hours together before Eva had to be home.

They walked to a table together, and they sat down. Neither was hungrey or thirsty. "So... when do I need to be at your house for band practice? If you still want me to be in your band that is." Eva asked, slightly emberessed about asking.

" Yes I do want you in my band, but I would really like to hear you play something, so I know your skill level. Can I drive you to your house so you can pick up your keyboard, and we can go to my house so I can hear you play?" Drake asked, a idea forming (which was rare) in his brain.

"Sure, that sounds great." Eva replied, standing up and heading towards the exit.

00000000000000000000000000 _In the parking lot of The Premiere_

"Drake! Who's your girlfriend? I thought you loved me!" a girl yelled as Drake and Eva walked out of the Premiere.

"Who's that?" Eva asked, just out of curiosity.

"Oh, not now, Susan..." said Drake as he started to walk faster towards his car.

They got into his car, and Drake stepped on the gas,and he finally got out of the parking lot.

"And how many times did it take you to get your driver's licence? I think Josh told me 7...?"

Out of breath Drake answered,"It...was...6."

"Whatever. I can see why." she said, trying to conceal her laughter."What is up with Susan? I thought you dumped her, and literally, Josh told my you poured goo all over her."

"We did. She just won't give up! I've told her time and time again,' I _will not go out wiht you again! Especially after you cheated on me!'_ "

00000000000000000000000000000000000000 _At Eva's house_

"Oh, crud" said Eva as Drake pulled up in her driveway.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked.

"Mom and Dad arent' home."

"And that's a bad thing, why?" Drake asked, suddenly very confused.

" They have the alarm on, which isn't a very good thing."

"Why put an alarm on your house?"

"So your house dosn't get broken into!" she yelled, out of the stupid question her boyfriend just asked.

"You know what we need?"

"A key?"

" We need Megan!"

"Megan? Who is this 'Megan' you speak of?"

"You know that little girl that kept yelling up the staires?"

"Yeah..."

"She's Megan"

"And how will she help us?" Eva asked, _very _confused at this point.

"You'll see."


	7. The Plan

Telegraph The Plan 

"What do you want boob?" Megan asked in a bored tone, when Drake and Eva knocked on her door 15 minutes later.

" Open up!" Drake shouted, pounding on her door even harder.

" Not until you tell me what you want." She said in the same voice.

"Just tell her Drake" Eva whispered to him.

"Ok, Megan. I need you to help me get into Eva's house without setting off the alarm. Will you help me? Please?" Drake hated begging his little sister for help, but he really had no choice. Megan was VERY hard to bargain with.

" I'll help you, but it'll cost you." She said simply.

"What do you want this time?" he asked in desperation.

"Hmm…since you got me an 'F' last time you did my homework," at this comment, Eva whispered to Drake ' You did her homework?' but Drake didn't reply. " I want you to drive me wherever I want for the next two weeks."

Drake paused for a second then said in desperation " Ok, I'll drive you wherever you want, now do you have a plan?"

_At the Peterson's house_

_"_I can't believe I'm doing this" Eva thought as she searched the house for an open window. "Drake, didn't you say Megan broke into the school once?"

"Yeah, but I helped her." He said indignantly.

" You drove me." She replied.

"And back!"

"Ok, I found I window!" Eva said, motioning towards her bedroom window.

"Perfect. Now is it open?" Megan said, walking towards Eva followed by Drake.

" It is cracked, just a hair, though."

" That's ok. Now do you know how severe your security system is?" she asked, checking the windows by touching them with her pointer finger, very lightly.

" No, not really. But if we get caught, Drake I want you to take Megan home and leave me here. Understood?"

" Yeah, ok, but let's not try to get caught so you can make me leave ok?" he said sarcastically.

"Never, sweetie." She said, while Drake bent over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Eww! Don't start making kissy faces around me!" Megan said, with a disgusted face.

"We won't," Drake said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Uh…" she whispered, facing the other direction, so she could pull out a small black device.

Eva looked at her, eyes wide. What if that thing blew up the whole house? "Megan, what is that?"

"It is a professional door opener, but I'm pretty sure it will work on windows too." She said in a professional voice.

" And if it doesn't…" Eva asked, still unnerved.

" C'mon lets get started." She said, ignoring Eva's question.

Then she set off to work. It was an interesting process in Drake and Eva's opinion. She first pulled out an antenna, then stuck it in the small crack, and then finally started to slowly crack the window open. The whole time, Eva held her breath, hoping that the alarm wouldn't go off. Luckily, it didn't, so they slowly and carefully, climbed up the window and into the house.

"I like your house." Drake commented when they were completely in the house.

"Thanks. Let me get my keyboard, and we'll get out of the house." Eva said, walking around her room, looking for her keyboard. After searching her room, she walked to the closet and opened the door. She grabbed the keyboard case, then carefully walked through the window.

At the Parker-Nichols house, in Drake and Josh's room

"Ok, are you ready to show me how you can play?" Drake asked, as Eva finished setting up the keyboard.

"Sure, but are you ready to experience my amazing talent?" she said playfully.

"Shoot!"

Eva then started to play a very pretty and complicated piece that lasted a good four to five minutes. When she was done, she bowed as Drake clapped for her.

"So am I in?" Eva asked, while she sat on the couch.

"You're in.," he said simply.

They sat in silence for a minute, then Drake gasped, and said, "You know what?"

"What?" came the reply.

" I just now remembered that we had an old keyboard in the garage!"

"You're kidding!"

"No, do you think I would kid about something like this?" he asked.

Eva sat and thought for a second, then said, " Yeah, I do think you would kid about something like this."

"Well, I'm not kidding about this!"

Eva looked at the clock, then said, "Drake, will you drive me home? Please?" she then gave him a puppy dog face.

Drake sighed, then said, " Sure, hurry, my curfew is in a half an hour."

"Ok, let's go!"

Later that night, right before bed

Drake had got Eva home before her curfew, and home himself right before it was past his curfew. Drake changed into pajamas, then climbed up the ladder to his bed. Josh was already asleep, snoring loudly. Right before he fell asleep, he said, " She could be a monther"

**THE END**

**A/N: I know it was really short, but I had to finish it somewhere, and I thought it the perfect time to do so. Now, I might add on, but I seriously doubt it. I'm trying to get all of my old stories completed, so I can start new ones. I'm also writing High School Musical fanfictions, if you wish to read one of them! I love hearing from people who appreciate my writing skills, and I love to print out the page with all the reviews on it and show it off to one of my friends who doesn't like my writing, so If you could please review, it only takes like a minute of your time, and I really appreciate them, and only one of my stories has more than 10 reviews! (Angels in Hiding) **

**Please read my other stories:**

**Not Another One! (Drake and Josh, completed)**

**Angels in Hiding (Drake and Josh, completed)**

**Second Chances (Drake and Josh, In Progress)**

**The Fight for the Throne (High School Musical, In Progress) **

**-nikpik**


End file.
